Tell Me You Love Me
by Sutori
Summary: Utau had tried for years to get her brother's attention, but never has. She's starting to question whether he really cares for her or not, so she decided to find out herself. IkutoXUtau
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Utau! We have to go home!" Ikuto yelled to the blonde teenager swimming care freely in the school's indoor pool.

Utau giggled and began floating on her back, "No thanks, I like the pool."

"Quit kidding around, we really have to go." Ikuto told her sternly.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

She swam over to the side of the pool where Ikuto was standing then lifted her hand up.

"Help me get out." She said.

"Just use the ladder." Ikuto said as he pointed to the silver ladder on the other side of the pool.

"This way is faster." She told him simply, hand still raised.

He rolled his eyes and took her hand. However, instead of lifting her out of the water, she ended up pulling him in. His entire body was dunked into the pool, Utau was hit with a big splash but she didn't care, she was too busy laughing. Ikuto quickly resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Utau!" Ikuto gasped in an irritated tone, though, it was hard to tell with him spitting out water.

Utau laughed, "Sorry bro, but I just couldn't resist."

Ikuto pulled back his wet bangs so he could see, his eyes immediately flashed to Utau, who was floating right next to him, laughing the hardest she could. Her body was coated in water; she wore a school swimsuit that was only used for the school's swim team. She had no essence of a girl having fun in the pool, right now she seemed more of an athlete who just got done with training. The swimsuit clung to her skin, outlining every hip and bust line. Her long, blonde hair clung to the back; some of it clung to her neck, which she quickly pulled back so it could join the rest of her hair. She playfully splashed her older brother who was already wet, causing him to become even more irritated.

"Stop it, Utau!" Ikuto yelled as he gave his little sister a sharp glare.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you just need to learn to have some fun."

"I have plenty of fun!" Ikuto argued as he grabbed hold of the edge of the pool.

"No you don't!" Utau retorted, "You've never even been on a date before!"

"Dates are a waste of my time!" He yelled as he began to climb out of the pool, his clothes clung to him as he did so.

Utau quickly wrapped her arms around his free one and pulled him back into the pool, causing another splash.

"Quit it!" Ikuto yelled.

"Not until you have some fun." She told him as she splashed him again.

"How is being splashed with chlorine fun!?" He yelled.

"You're supposed to splash back." She told him.

"How about I dunk you instead?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Was all Utau could say before Ikuto grabbed the top of her head and pushed it under water.

Utau immediately started squirming under water. Her body was going crazy as she tried desperately to push her brother's hand away. Ikuto quickly pulled his hand back when he realized that his sister was quickly running out of air. She immediately shot out of the water and dug her nails into her brother's shoulders; she then wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him for support. She tried desperately to gulp down air so she could breathe again. She was obviously exhausted; for she lazily pressed her body against her brother's and floated there with his support. Ikuto began to feel very uncomfortable with his little sister's wet body pressed against his; even worse, since she was wearing a swimsuit it meant that she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear. He suddenly had a very strong urge to kiss her, a very, very _strong_ urge. He hadn't the slightest clue why, it may have been from movies. This would always be the type of scene before two people kissed. He began to think about the scenario until a concrete thought entered his mind.

"_She's your little sister!_" His conscience screamed at him.

The thought hit him like a cannon, but the message was pretty clear. Ikuto immediately pushed Utau away from him with all of his strength. So much in fact, that she actually floated five yards away from him.

"Ikuto!" Utau whined, "Why did you push me away? I was resting..."

Ikuto tried to drag his eyes away from his little sister, who was becoming sexier and sexier by the minute. He shook his head and began climbing out of the pool. He squeezed some of the water out of his school uniform and shook his head to get the water out; much like a dog does after a bath. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said sternly with his back toward Utau.

She looked confused but reluctantly climbed out of the pool and headed for the showers. When she entered the locker room no one was there. Utau could only swim on Thursdays and Fridays because those were the only days that the swim team didn't practice. She didn't get to swim for long though, since Ikuto would always make her leave about a half hour after she got there. She pulled back the curtain of one of the showers and stepped in. She turned on the water and began washing the chlorine out of her hair while she worried about Ikuto.

"Why did he act like that?" Utau mumbled as she remembered her brother coldly pushing her away from him, "Did I...did I do something wrong?

Ikuto waited for Utau to finish, it only took her a few minutes to shower off the chlorine and get dressed. She came out of the locker room, hair still dripping wet, and walked over to Ikuto with her bag in a tight grip.

"I'm ready." She told him.

Without saying a word to her, Ikuto stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and made his way to the door. Utau quickly followed him; she said nothing to him for she was afraid that she would anger her brother. She tended to do that a lot, most of the time on accident. She didn't want to be annoying; she just wanted attention from her brother. They used to hang out all the time when they were little, but as they grew older, they grew apart, making Utau yearn for more attention from her cold hearted brother. She constantly tried getting his attention, these attempts ranged from trying to start a conversation, to jumping and hugging him. Sometimes he would acknowledge her, and sometimes he wouldn't, it always depended on what mood he was in. Whenever he was mad, he would push her away, but whenever he was bored, he wouldn't even bother. So everyday Utau would pray that her brother would be bored, anything to allow her to spend some quality time with her elder brother. The only time she could spend time with him was the walk home from school every day, and even that wasn't filled with conversation or laughs. Everyday Utau wishes that she would have a normal brother. One who talks to her, makes her laugh, and comforts her when she's scared. But her wish has never been granted. In fact, it seems like every time she wishes for her brother to change, he gets even colder to her. She desperately wanted things to change.

"So...how was your day at school?" Utau asked quietly as they turned a corner onto another road that led to their house.

Ikuto stayed silent, he was obviously mad if he wasn't talking to her.

Utau looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."

Ikuto stopped in his tracks; normally he wouldn't ask this, but his curiosity was killing him.

"About what?" He asked.

"About being annoying." She mumbled, "I don't mean to be, but I can understand why you hate me."

Ikuto sighed, "I don't hate you, Utau."

"Liar!" Utau suddenly screamed, "You hate me and you always have!"

Ikuto looked surprised, "Utau, calm down, I don't hate you."

"Then prove it." Utau mumbled.

"How?" Ikuto asked.

"Tell me you love me." Utau commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Ikuto asked in a surprised tone.

"I said;" She told him, "Tell me you love me."

The blue haired teenager stared at her for a long time, in utter shock. She returned his stare, and they stood like that for god knows how long.

"Well?" She finally asked.

Ikuto cringed then turned away from her, "This is stupid, let's just go home."

Utau looked down in sadness, "I knew it."

Ikuto didn't respond to her, his feet just acted on their own and began walking down the sidewalk once more. The rest of the walk home was silent, no conversation, no noise, no laughter, just like always. When they entered their suburban home they were immediately greeted by their mother's cheery tone.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Their mother asked cheerfully, that is, until she saw Ikuto's clothes, "Why are you all wet?"

"Um...I..." Utau started to explain.

"I fell into the pool." Ikuto said before Utau could finish.

Utau looked at him with a confused tone, but his mother just laughed.

"Were you running near the pool? Ikuto, you're so clumsy." His mother laughed.

Ikuto looked away from her, "Yeah..."

"Dinner's almost ready; you have enough time to go take a shower. The food will be on the table by the time you get out." Their mother told them.

Ikuto nodded and he and his sister climbed the stairs to the second floor. They both stopped outside the bathroom, Ikuto turned to face her.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" He asked.

Utau shrugged, "Why don't we take one together? It'll save water and time."

Ikuto began to have the same reaction as he did at the pool. His cheeks started to heat up and he could feel himself getting hard down there as he pictured himself and Utau taking a shower together.

"Absolutely not!" Ikuto hissed.

Utau tilted her head to the side, "Why not? You're my brother, it's not like we're going to do anything."

Ikuto turned away from her and began walking toward his bedroom door, "Just take a shower before I do! If I miss dinner, tell mom to leave something out for me so I can eat it later!"

He slammed the door to his room shut; Utau stared after him, shocked, and hurt.

About fifteen minutes later, Ikuto heard the shower stop. He then heard a door open, Utau coming out of the bathroom, and then another door being opened and closed, Utau entering her bedroom. Ikuto then stood up from his desk, and left the room so he could go get a shower. When he entered the bathroom it was warm and steamy, the traits that a bathroom always has after someone takes a hot shower. The blue haired teen opened the closet and grabbed a towel and a washcloth then placed them on the toilet lid. In doing so, he noticed that Utau had left her swimsuit on the tile floor of the bathroom. Ikuto sighed and picked it up to place it on the drying rack, but when he felt the material of the swimsuit he remembered what it felt like when Utau pressed her body up against his in the pool. He immediately blushed and dropped the swimsuit to the floor. He pushed it to a corner with his foot in disgust. He stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on. He waited till it was hot, then stepped in.

When Utau was done trying off, she changed into a cute, pink sweat suit and headed downstairs for dinner. Hot food was on the table as promised.

"Where's your brother?" Her mother asked.

"He's upstairs taking a shower." Utau told her before she sat down at her place at the table and grabbed her fork.

"He didn't take a shower with you?" Her mother asked.

"Nope." Utau replied before stuffing her mouth with pasta.

"That's strange," Her mother commented, "You two used to _love_ taking baths together when you were little."

"He thinks it's inappropriate." Utau told her as she twirled some pasta around her fork.

"Inappropriate how? You two are siblings, isn't that what siblings do?" Her mother asked.

Utau shrugged, "I guess they do when they're younger but when they get older it's taboo."

Her mother rolled her eyes, "There's nothing taboo about it."

"Apparently Ikuto thinks there is." Utau said before cramming her fork in her mouth.

"Well dinner's going to be over by the time he's done. What should I do with his plate?" Her mother asked, eyeing the hot plate at Ikuto's seat.

"He said to tell you to leave it out for him; he said he would heat it up when he got out of the shower." Utau informed her.

Her mother sighed, "I really wish he would stop skipping family dinners, he's just like your father."

"Yeah, but Dad _has_ a reason for skipping dinner, he actually _works_." Utau said before blowing on the pasta twirled up on her fork.

"Well yeah, but I do wish that we could all sit together and eat as a family at least for one night." Her mother complained.

"I would've thought you'd grow used to this kind of scenario by now." Utau said.

Her mother sighed, "I just wish it wouldn't have to be this way."

When dinner was over and the kitchen was cleaned up, Utau began to climb the stairs as her brother descended them. She noticed that her brother's hair was still dripping wet and he had a hand towel around his shoulders to keep his clothes from getting wet.

"Good job, dickhead. Mom got upset _again_." Utau said as she glared at her elder brother.

"Don't blame me; your shower took too long." He told her coldly as he tried to walk past her.

Utau stopped him by blocking his path and keeping him in place.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She suddenly yelled at him, "Do you think it's fun to tear this family apart!?"

"Utau..." He started to say.

"All you ever do is hurt this family! You have no feelings or emotions at all!" She screamed, "Where's the old Ikuto that I used to love!?  
"Utau?" Ikuto gasped as he saw tears starting to pour down his sister's cheeks.

"I want you to act the way you used to act!" Utau choked out, "I just want my brother back!"

Before Ikuto could say anything else, Utau pushed him aside and ran past him. He stood there, silent, as he heard his sister run to her room and slam the door shut behind her.

Ikuto sighed, "Oh, Utau..."

He went downstairs and discovered his plate still on his placemat at the table. He walked over to it, picked it up, and set it in the microwave. He set it to heat up for thirty seconds. He pressed "start" and waited. At that time, his father walked through the door.

"Welcome home." Ikuto said to his father.

"Thanks." He said as he dropped his briefcase on the table and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Dinner's over, Dad. You missed it." Ikuto told him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Hm...I thought I was early this time."

"You can heat up your plate after mine's done." Ikuto told him.

"Right." His father said as he picked up his plate.

There was a loud beep from the microwave, Ikuto opened the door and took out his plate before going over to the table and sitting down. His father popped his own plate into the microwave and typed in "00:30" before pressing "Start." The plate began to heat up as Ikuto started to blow on his pasta and eat it.

Utau held her pillow to her chest as she tried to sniff back her tears. She gazed up at the clock on her bedside table, it read: 10:30 PM. Everyone should be in bed by now. That is, everyone except Ikuto. Utau could hear her brother walking around in his room, doing various things. He had always had a hard time falling asleep. This started whenever Ikuto was old enough to sleep on his own, he kicked Utau out of his room, and she was never allowed to sleep with him again. That was a very sad day for her. Every night Utau would have the urge to go into her brother's room and help him fall asleep; she knew that only she could do it. But she was never allowed, so she forced herself to stay in her big, lonely room. Well tonight she wasn't going to stand for it. Her brother was going to let her be close to him whether he likes it or not! Utau slipped off her bed and put on her slippers before quietly opening the door to her bedroom and tiptoeing out into the hall. She had to move very slowly in order to not wake up her parents who were sleeping in the bedroom down the hall. Nevertheless, she reached her brother's room. She could still hear him walking back and forth aimlessly, waiting for himself to get tired. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. Ikuto heard his door creaking and immediately looked over and saw his little sister looking into the room.

"What do you want?" He hissed quietly.

"C—Can I come in?" She asked innocently.

"What did I tell you about that?" He hissed.

"Please Ikuto?" Utau begged.

Ikuto sighed and gave in, "Fine, come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Utau sat down on the bed while she watched her brother fidget with the things on his desk.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Ikuto nodded, "It's been getting worse and worse every night."

"What do you think the problem is?" Utau asked, even though she already knew what the problem was.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Have you tried sleeping pills?" Utau asked.

Ikuto nodded, "They didn't have any affect though."

Utau took a step toward him, "I think I know what the problem is."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Which is?"

Utau looked down at her slippers, "Well...this problem started right around the time that I stopped sleeping with you."

Ikuto stopped breathing.

"So I think," Utau continued, "That your sleep pattern was disrupted when I stopped sleeping in the same bed with you, and maybe you would sleep better if I started...you know...sleeping with you again."

Ikuto took a step back from her; the heat was rising to his face again. He turned his back to her and planted his hands on his desk.

"No way!" He said.

"But Ikuto..." Utau tried to say.

"I said no!" Ikuto yelled.

Utau looked at him with sad eyes, but her sadness only turned into anger. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around so he faced her. He could see the pure rage on her face.

"Do you think that _all_ families function this way!?" She screamed, "Do you think _all_ brothers treat their sisters this way!?"

"Utau, keep it down." Ikuto whispered.

"I don't want to keep it down! Not until you treat me like the younger Ikuto did!" Utau screamed.

"Be quiet!" He hissed.

Utau started beating her brother's chest with her fist, "You idiot! You stupid dickhead! Why did I have to have a brother anyway!?"

Ikuto quickly covered her mouth with his hand, "Be quiet!"

She stared at him with anger in her eyes, but her anger quickly turned the sadness and tears started to well up in her eyes, they started to pour out and land on Ikuto's hand. He cringed and looked away from his sister, not wanting to see her cry.

"Just...go to bed, Utau." He told her.

Utau sucked in a gulp of air, "I knew it, you're never going to change! You hate me! You hate me now, you hated me before, and you're always going to hate me!"

Ikuto grabbed his sister's shoulders and forced her to look at him, "I don't hate you, Utau!"

"Yes you do! Quit lying!" She screamed.

Ikuto sighed, "How can I prove to you that I don't?"  
"I already told you," She said, "Tell me that you love me."

Ikuto cringed, "I—I....listen Utau, I'm sure there's a better way to do it."

Utau sniffed, "Fine, if you won't tell me you love me, then at least let me be close to you."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"Let me sleep here tonight," She said, "It'll help you fall asleep."

Ikuto heart began to speed up, "B—But, Utau..."

Utau leaned her head against her brother's chest, "Please, big brother."

Ikuto jolted when he called her that, his breathing started to get heavy.

"I promise I won't talk to you or bother you while you're trying to sleep." She said.

"_This is the only way she'll believe me._" He thought to himself, "_And besides, it's not like we're going to do anything we're not supposed to do, right?_"

"Fine," He said, "get it."

Utau gasped and smiled, she happily climbed into the soft, warm bed and waited for her brother to join her. Ikuto pulled his shirt off and pulled down his jeans and stepped out of them before heading over to the bed and climbing in. He pulled the covers up to keep himself warm, but obviously Utau wanted to help since she snuggled close to her brother and pressed her cheek against his hot chest. All of the heat in his body went up to his face once more; he quickly turned off the light so Utau couldn't see his blush. Utau wrapped her arms around her brother and embraced his warmth. Ikuto suddenly found it hard to breathe, why was he feelings this way? He didn't move, for he was afraid that he would trigger that same reaction again.

"I love you, Ikuto..." Utau sighed happily.

"I lo—Goodnight Utau..." He said.

He heard his sister sigh sadly, "Goodnight Ikuto."

The two teenagers were awoken the next morning with a high pitched squeal. Ikuto turned over to see where the noise came from but jumped when he saw his mom, sitting at his bedside, staring at the two.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ikuto yelled.

His mother smiled, "You two haven't slept together in years, this is such an adorable moment!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I'll go get the camera!" Their mother squealed excitedly.

"No! I was kidding!" Ikuto yelled.

"Awww, are you sure?" His mother asked.

"Get out!" Ikuto yelled before throwing a pillow at the annoying woman.

The pillow was easily blocked by the door that his mother as bolted out of when he launched the fluffy weapon. Ikuto sighed in irritation at the pestering woman, but he immediately stopped and held his breath when a pair of small, pale arms wrapped around his chest.

"Did you get some sleep last night?" Utau asked sweetly as she pulled herself up from the bed using Ikuto's weight.

Ikuto looked away from her, "Yeah, I did."

"See?" She said, "I told you!"

"Tch." Was all he said before pushing her off of him and slipping out of the bed.

She rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too."

He ignored her and grabbed his school uniform before he started to put it on. Utau bolted up and rushed to her room to put hers on as well. The two siblings met at the breakfast table, a bowl of cereal was at each of their placemats. Ikuto gulped his down while Utau took the time to chew hers.

"Will you _please_not eat like a barbarian?" Utau asked.

He ignored her and threw his plate into the sink before grabbing his school bag and running out the door. Utau was quick to follow him. She practically had to tackle him to get him to stop.

"Utau! Get off me!" Ikuto yelled.

"I had to get you to stop!" Utau yelled back at him.

"What the hell for?" He hissed.

"So I could walk with you to school." Utau said in an innocent tone while she gave her brother the "cute" look.

He groaned, "Don't use that look anymore, you know it doesn't work on me."

She continued to give him "the look," and it seemed like Ikuto couldn't look away.

"Fine!" He spat, "You can walk with me but you can't talk to me on the way there!"

Utau nodded in agreement and followed her brother quietly to school.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeeeeeeah, not a very good chapter, and I'm not really sure how to continue the story or how it's going to end. I'm pretty much screwed XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you think your sister is too clingy?" One of Ikuto's friends asked.

Ikuto didn't reply, he just took his books out of his bag quietly.

"I mean, she's with you _all _the time. She walks to school with you _every_day." His friend added.

"Just shut up..." Ikuto mumbled.

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" His friend asked.

He shook his head, "Thing just got awkward for me and Utau the other night."

His friend raised an eyebrow, "Awkward how?"

Ikuto thought for a moment, "_He is my best friend. Is it a good idea to tell him?_"

Ikuto sighed and leaned over before whispering into his friend's ear.

"She wanted to sleep in my bed with me last night." He whispered.

His friend immediately pulled away and looked at him with frightened eyes, "You didn't let her, did you?"

Ikuto looked away, ashamed, but nodded.

"Ikuto! What's wrong with you!?" His friend yelled, "She your sis..."

Ikuto quickly covered his friend's mouth, "Shut up! I don't want everyone to know!"

"Why the hell did you let her do that!?" His friend hissed.

"She keeps thinking that I hate her so to make her feel better I let her sleep in the same bed with me." He whispered.

His friend narrowed his eyes at him, "That's sounds a lot like something a couple would do."

Ikuto quickly smacked his friend's forehead, "Shut up!"

"Just make sure you don't get too close to her, or she'll get the wrong idea." His friend told him.

Ikuto nodded, "I know, I know..."

That night when Ikuto got home he tried sneaking upstairs before Utau saw him. Unfortunately, Utau had sonar ears. The second Ikuto opened his bedroom door Utau peeked out of her bedroom.

"Welcome home." She said with a smile.

Ikuto froze.

He looked over at Utau and gave her a slanted smile, "Hey..."

"Are you going to do homework now?" She asked.

Ikuto nodded, "I have a lot so don't come and bother me."

Utau frowned, "Maybe I can help..."  
Ikuto's heart started to speed up, "N-No...you're two years younger than me, the school work I do is way off your level."

Utau pouted, "I can figure it out!"

Ikuto started to panic when Utau started walking towards him. He was about to bolt into his room when Utau grabbed his sleeve.

"Ikuto...tell me something..." Utau said quietly, looking down at her feet, almost as if she was afraid to look at Ikuto's eyes.

Ikuto sighed, "What is it?"  
"Do you wish...that you didn't have a sister...?" Utau asked, her voice turning into a whimper at the end.

Ikuto froze, his heart almost stopped. A world without Utau had never occurred to him before. Without her, he would've never escaped from Easter. He would've been even farther from receiving the Embryo because Utau wanted to help him get it too. He wouldn't have anyone to take care of him when he was injured. He wouldn't have anyone to love him.

Yes, his life would truly be horrible without her.

Ikuto sighed then turned towards Utau and hugged her, "That's not true at all, Utau. I love having a sister. I wouldn't trade you for any sister in the world. And I can't even imagine life without you..."

These words made Utau smile. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Ikuto!"

These words brought Ikuto back to reality. His smile faded, and his grip on Utau loosened. True, he couldn't imagine a life without Utau, she was his best friend growing up, but he never expected her to fall in love with him. This was a problem. He had to live his entire life with his own sister constantly flirting with him and trying to get close to him. It was torture every single day. He had never even had a girlfriend before because Utau would always lecture him about how girls are nothing but trouble, even though her real purpose in the lecture was to lure him away from all of the girls in the school. Obsessed. Yes, his sister was just plain obsessed with him. It was time that Ikuto told her how he felt.

"Utau." He said, almost silently.

"Yes?" Utau looked up at him with a cheerful smile.

"It's true that I would never wish I didn't have a sister. But the truth is, I wish I didn't have a sister who wasn't in love with me." Ikuto said, his voice emotionless.

Those words were like an icy cold spear through Utau's heart. She stared at him with shock and sadness in her eyes. Her hand dropped to her sides, and she watched helplessly as he brother walked into his bedroom, leaving Utau all alone in the hall.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't worry, Ikuto doesn't really feel this way. He's just got his emotions mixed up. In a later chapter he'll figure out his true feelings for Utau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to the fact that I haven't updated this fanfic in....months. I'm going to constantly update it every day until I have it finished so I can make up for all the time that I've lost.**

* * *

Ikuto tried to focus on his math homework but it seemed impossible with Utau sobbing just in the other room. She had been crying for at least an hour now, and every minute that passed, Ikuto felt even worse. _He_ was the one that was causing her all this pain. _He_ was the reason that she was crying. He hated to hear her cry. It was one of the most heart breaking sounds you could ever hear.

Ikuto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to focus on his math homework. He knew that he couldn't go into Utau's room and comfort her because then she would think that Ikuto loved her and she would continue her advances on him. At this time, she needs to learn her lesson, hurt, and then heal. Then she would never bother him again. But why did the thought of that bother Ikuto? Why did he feel like he never wanted her to heel? Why did he want her to continue what she had always been doing?

Ikuto sighed then pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up. His conscience got the better of him. He knew that he needed to go comfort her.

He left his room then headed down the hall to Utau's room. Heavy sobs could be heard beyond the white, wooden door. Ikuto looked down at the foot of the door and didn't see a light coming from it. Utau was just making her room even more depressing by crying in the dark. Ikuto sighed.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought._" He thought to himself.

He lightly knocked on the door, the sobbing on the other side of the door immediately stopped.

"Utau...can I come in?" Ikuto asked gently.

"WHY!?" Utau's voice was shaky, "So you can reject me again!?"

"Please, Utau..." Ikuto begged.

There was a long silence, then the doorknob clicked, signaling that it had been unlocked. Ikuto turned the doorknob and opened the door. It took him awhile to adjust to the darkness in the room, but when he finally could see inside the dark room he made out a figure on the bed. Utau was curled up on the corner of her bed and holding a large, fluffy pillow to her chest. Her pigtails were let down so her long, blonde hair was in a mess all over her pillows. All across the floor in front of her bed were pictures of her and Ikuto...ripped in half. Ikuto sighed then went over to the bed and sat beside Utau. He patted her head twice then rested his hand in his lap.

"I don't...I don't hate you..." Ikuto said quietly.

Utau remained silent as she held the pillow closer to her.

"I never should've said what I did, it was rude." He admitted, "I'm sorry. I feel terrible about what happened."

"You're such an idiot..." Utau sobbed.

Ikuto bit his lip then turned to face Utau again. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her sit up but she didn't budge.

"Come on, Utau, can't we just hug and make up?" Ikuto whined.

Utau slapped his hand away then said, "Iru, Eru!"

There was a light prick at Ikuto's ear. He yelped and clasped a hand over his ear, "What was that!?"

"Utau wants to be left alone!" Iru, Utau's devil shugo chara, snapped as she tried to poke Ikuto's ear again with her trident.

Ikuto swatted the small pest away and kept trying to persuade Utau to forgive him.

Eru, Utau's angel shugo chara, then floated down to Ikuto.

"Please don't bother her right now, Mr. Ikuto." Eru said, "Utau isn't in a very good mood and I would appreciate it if you didn't make it worse."

"She's my sister; I can do whatever the hell I want to her!" Ikuto growled, now beginning to get angry.

"Please, Mr. Ikuto...." Eru begged.

"Eru." Utau suddenly said, "It's clear that this jerk isn't going to leave, so just go back into your egg."

"But Miss Utau..." Eru started.

"NOW!" Utau ordered.

Iru and Eru both flinched, then quickly followed their master's orders and went back into their eggs.

Ikuto sighed the finally managed to lift Utau up and cradle her in his arms. For some strange reason it felt good to have her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. He warmth felt so good against his chest. He ran his fingers through her beautiful, silky, blonde hair. It felt like heaven to have her near him. He kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"I'm sorry, Utau." Ikuto said.

Utau was silent for a long time, then said, "Say it."

"Say what?" Ikuto looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Say that you love me, then I'll forgive you." Utau said, looking up at him with her tear filled, beautiful, purple eyes.

Ikuto froze, his heart stopped beating, he stopped breathing completely.

"_Tell her that I love her...?_"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! So live it up! Enjoy it! Review it! Sorry guys, but I've got another fanfic with a much larger fanbase and I'm really into writing it because it's so fun. So I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! You've all been great!**

* * *

Ikuto's mind started to cloud up. The word love mixed with all his other emotions. All of the emotions that he had around Utau recently confused him. He had always had these emotions, but for some reason, he started seeing them in a different light.

He had always wanted to protect Utau. He wanted to hold her and comfort her whenever she was sad. He loved to see her happy, especially when she sung, because when she sung she was the happiest. He would always play the violin for her whenever she asked him to. She loved the way he played the violin, and Ikuto loved Utau listening to him while he played the violin. They used to go on play dates when they were little, and they were always so much fun. They would walk through the park while holding hands, and they would drink tea together while talking about getting married one day. As they grew older Ikuto started to realize that brothers and sisters didn't go on dates together and they didn't hold hands. To make sure he wasn't an outcast, he distanced himself from Utau. After this happened, Utau became worried. She didn't know why her older brother was ignoring her or why he wouldn't do the things they used to do when they were little. Ikuto just kept distancing himself, afraid that he might do something socially unacceptable. Utau just became more determined and started getting even closer to him. One day came where she was fed up with him ignoring her and paying attention to other girls. She tackled him to the ground then kissed him. Ikuto loved the kiss. He loved the warmth against his lips as Utau desperately kissed him. When he became aware of his surroundings, and remembered that Amu and Kukai were watching them, Ikuto quickly pushed her off, but only a little, so their faces were still close. He told her to stop it, that he'll get mad. Utau was furious. She needed to know why her older brother wasn't hugging her and kissing her back like they did when they were kids. She asked him why he was acting this way. Ikuto suddenly yelled out that they were siblings. These words ripped Utau's heart apart. They had always done these kinds of things when they were kids. They were happy together. They kept telling eachother that they were going to get married one day. But that dream was shattered. That day Utau knew that Ikuto had fallen into the views of society. But this only pushed her to work harder. From that point on she worked herself to the bone trying to find the embryo, in hopes that if she granted Ikuto's wish, he would fall in love with her. But it was no use. Utau was always ignored, no matter how hard she tried to get Ikuto's attention. Ikuto started thinking of all of the times that Utau had tried to get his attention or did something drastic for him. She had practically sold her soul to Easter so she could grant Ikuto's wish. Tears started to pour out of Ikuto's eyes as he remembered how hard Utau worked to gain his attention, but he never gave it to her. She had faced so many tears and so much pain, only to have loneliness in return. All of those times where Utau was lonely, crying in her room due to another rejection from Ikuto, Ikuto just wanted to run in there and hug her and kiss her and tell her it's okay. But he was always forbidden to. The tears started pouring faster as he held Utau closer. All of those years of holding it back; he finally wanted to release his feelings to her. They wouldn't stop. He wouldn't hold back anymore. He knew how he felt about Utau now. He didn't care what society thought about it. He loved his little sister, and he would be with her till the end of time!

Utau placed her hand on Ikuto's cheek and brushed a tear away, "Why are you crying, Ikuto?"

Her voice held so much concern. She had always been concerned for Ikuto, that was why she worked so hard. She couldn't stand the fact that her brother was being tortured. He was always in pain, and this only caused Utau sadness. She wanted to stop Ikuto's tears. She wanted to hold him and tell him that it's alright. She wanted to find the embryo and grant his wish so that he would be happy. She always wanted Ikuto to be happy. Whether he loved her or not, Utau wanted Ikuto to be happy.

Ikuto placed his hand over Utau's and looked at her with his tear-filled eyes.

"Utau..." His voice sounded pained, "I love you...I love you so much..."

Utau was shocked to hear these words come from her brother's lips, "Wh-What?"  
"I love you! I've always loved you! Every day of my life I've wanted to hold you and kiss you!" Ikuto choked out through tears, "You've always been the most important person in my world! I want to be with you until the very end of time! I love you, Utau!"

Utau stared at her brother in shock. But then a smile spread across her lips. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and cried, "Ikuto!!!"

She launched herself into his arms and held him in a tight embrace.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She kept repeating, "I love you so much!"

"As do I, my precious Utau." Ikuto said with a smile.

Their eyes met. They both had smiles on their faces. Ikuto gently brushed a hair out of Utau's face, gazing into her beautiful eyes. Utau placed her hands on Ikuto's shoulders as she gazed right back at him. They moved closer to eachother. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips met in a world of bliss. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Utau's waist and Utau wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. They leaned into eachother and deepened their kiss. This kiss was the first of many in their new, loving relationship.


End file.
